


Taste of His Enemy

by SinQueen69



Series: Taste On His Tongue [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, College AU, Consensual Kink, Derek And Scott Are Roommates, Derek knows who Stiles is sucking off, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Embarrassment Kink, Foot Humping, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Sub Stiles Stilinski, ball worship, blindfold, stiles doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek’s next surprise was a bit different than the last one, in an interesting way.





	Taste of His Enemy

Stiles hated to admit that he was slowly becoming used to being blindfolded on his knees in Derek’s room, but he was and he was even more excited than he was the first time this happened. 

“Now this guy is a sort of friend of yours, more or less. He wants something a bit different than your friend did last time,” Derek said as he ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, spiking it up slightly as he went. 

“Last time your friend wanted your mouth on his cock, but this time. This guy wants you to worship his balls and like when you licked my ass you’re going to love it,” Derek said sounding smug as he tugged Stiles’ head back earning a soft noise from the man on his knees. 

“That’s a good slut,” Derek laughed when Stiles simply opened his mouth in reply to Derek’s words. Stiles stayed like that, his head back and mouth open as Derek opened the door to his room and someone else walked into the room. 

Stiles heard a grunt of what he figured was appreciation as the sound of a zipper being undone filled the room. Stiles felt the nudge of sneakers against his thighs and the feeling of rough denim brushing over his cheeks and Stiles let out a heavy breath when the man’s balls smacked against his chin. 

Stiles’ was mouthing at the heavy sacs before his brain caught up to what he was doing. He heard another noise of appreciation from the man above him and Stiles whined lowly when the man moved his hips so he was dragging his balls over Stiles’ face, marking him in a perverse way and Stiles’ cock strained in his jeans at the action. 

Stiles felt the man’s pre-cum stain his hair and his forehead he knelt there with his mouth open and tongue hanging out as the man rubbed himself over his face. Stiles’ cheeks burned as he realized how this must look to Derek, but his cock was now steadily leaking in his underwear and he wondered if he would be able to come from this. 

Stiles moaned as the man shoved his balls back into his mouth, Stiles sucked at them lightly and then harder as he swiped his tongue over the wrinkled skin, wondering at the new taste that was exploding over his tongue and he felt a glob of pre-cum land on his cheek as the man above him got more and more aroused. 

“I told you he would love sucking your balls, he’s such a slut for it.” Derek’s tone of voice was mixed with amusement and pride as Stiles lavished one of the man’s balls with his tongue and lips. The man groaned out his agreement and a hand tangled in Stiles’ mouth, shoving Stiles’ head forward until both of his balls were filling Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles’ moaned as he felt drool drip down his chin as he sucked and lapped at the ball sacs that were filling his mouth, blocking his airflow and the pre-cum that was beginning to stain his skin and blindfold as the man got closer to his orgasm. Stiles’ cheeks heated up again when he felt the man’s knuckles brush over his hair and the familiar sound of someone jerking off filled his ears. Stiles realized as he sat there with his mouth full of the unknown man’s balls that the guy was jacking off above him, just using him as a warm hole for his balls as he got off. 

Stiles shuddered at the realization and his cock jumped in his pants again and his body shook with need before he made a low noise around the man’s throbbing balls when the man above him came. The man’s cum coating his hair and forehead as he came and Stiles was amazed that he could all but feel as the man emptied his balls with his orgasm. 

Stiles gasped slightly when the man’s spent balls popped wetly out of his mouth and slapped against his chin as the sound of a zipper being done up filled the room. Stiles licked his lips as his cock throbbed between his thighs as he listened to Derek escorting the guy out of the dorm room.

“Fuck, you should have seen yourself, such a good little slut.” Derek’s voice was husky as he shut the door to his room behind him. Stiles turned his head towards Derek’s voice, blinking behind the blindfold. 

“I was good then?” Stiles asked, his voice surprisingly wrecked as fingers tipped his head up by Derek.

“So fucking good, you’re becoming a perfect little slut.” Derek praised and Stiles’ hips jerked at the praise causing Derek to chuckle in reply. 

“Good little sluts get rewards,” Derek said and Stiles stilled when he felt a hard pressure settle on his aching cock, unmoving and solid. 

“Go on slut, hump my foot until you come,” Derek ordered and Stiles’ ears burned, but his hips were already moving. Stiles wondered what he looked like from Derek’s point of view, blindfolded and covered in another guy’s cum and mouth still tasting the man’s balls while he rutted against Derek’s shoe like a rabbit. 

It embarrassingly didn’t take Stiles long to come, his mouth dropped open in a long moan as his body trembled as he came in his jeans all just from humping himself against Derek’s foot. Stiles shuddered and gasped through his orgasm with his eyes closed behind the blindfold.

“That’s my good little slut,” Derek crooned and Stiles just smiled lazily as he pitched forward a bit and rested his cheek against Derek’s thigh and every last bit of tension disappeared as he knelt there against the other man’s leg.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought of Jackson while writing this.
> 
> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
